obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Wiki
2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx 1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx ShoA.GIF 2003.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0022.63 EMDx.SD70~RioG.JPG 2002.1AA1~UOxx.SCHA 1.435~0217.44 Alst.Pend~BRVT.0390 EA00.GIF 1999.xBBx~LDxx E1.435~0019.71 EMDx.JT42~EW&S.0067 E000.GIF 1999.1AA1~EMUT S1.676~0079.40 Alst.Alar~RENF.JPG 1999.xBBx~PM3x H1.435~0078.23 Bomb.R142~NYMT 0000.JPG 1998.xCCx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0021.40 EMDx.JT42~FLxx.0538 E000.GIF 1998.xCCx~LDxx E1.435~0021.40 EMDx.JT42~EW&S.0177 E000.GIF 1998.2xx2~OTHC A1.435~0016.18 KGLX.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~GySE.5028.JPG 1995.2xx2~Gond A1.435~0021.46 CSXT.JPG 1993.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0022.30 GExx.4400~ATSF.JPG 1992.xBBx~EM3R S1.524~0096.05 CMWx.8171~KMxx.JPG 1992.xBBx~EMOH S1.676~0075.99 CAFx.0447~RENF.JPG 1991.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0021.03 GExx.Pxxx~AMTK.0822 EA00.JPG 1989.4xx4~Nuke A1.435~0019.53 DODX.JPG 1988.xBBx~EMOH S1.435~0103.80 Ganz.BDVM~MAVx.0001.JPG 1978.xBBx~LEOx A1.435~0015.69 EMDx.AEM7~AMTK.0929 E000.JPG 1978.2xx2~FTxx A1.435~0013.13 TASx 0000.JPG 1978.2xx2~Tank A1.435~0013.13 GATX.JPG 1976.xBBx~DLoc A1.435~0017.12 EMDx.F40P~AMTK.JPG 1972.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0015.50 Ganz.DHM7~MAVx.2178.JPG 1972.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0017.84 UPac.JPG 1969.xBBx~DMUT E1.435~0082.38 Ganz.MDxx~MAVx.3034.JPG 1965.xBBx~LDxx.AARE 1.435~0011.46 GExx.045T~NYMT.0055 EA00.GIF 1965.xCCx~DLoc E1.435~0017.55 LTSx.B30P~MAVx.0015.JPG 1965.2xx2~Gond A1.435~0014.80 XXXX.JPG 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.9520 EA00.GIF 1964.xBBx~LEOx E1.435~0015.52 SLMx.RE44~SBBC.1247 E000.JPG 1963.xBBx~LEOx E1.435~0015.70 Ganz.VM14~MAVx.3216 E000.JPG 1963.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0013.59 Ganz.DVM6~MAVx.0220.JPG 1963.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0019.51 SSWX.JPG 1963.2xx2~Refr A1.435~0019.41 BNFE.JPG 1963.2xx2~Boxr A1.435~0019.51 SPac.JPG 1960.2xx2~IMFC A1.435~0028.60 0001.JPG 1954.xCCx~DLoc E1.435~0018.90 EMDx.AA16~MAVx.001a.JPG 1953.xBBx~LDxx A1.435~0014.39 EMDx.G12x~XXXX.XXXX 0001.JPG 1949.xBBx~DLoc A1.435~0017.12 EMDx.GP7x~SPac.JPG 1946.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.315A EA00.JPG 1946.xBBx~LDxx.AARH 1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.0304 0001.GIF 1941.2DD2~LSxx.AARE 1.435~0040.48 ALCo.BigB~UPac.4012 EA00.JPG 1939.xBBx~LDxx A1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~RioG EA00.JPG 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109 EA00.JPG 1938.1Cx1~SLoc E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109 SR00.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 AMTK.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 RioG.JPG 1934.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 UPac.JPG 1930.3xx3~FDxx A1.435~0018.54 SPac 0000.JPG 1926.2xx2~Psgr E1.435~0023.45 CIWL.Cafe FCAx.0002.JPG 1926.2xx2~Cabo A1.435~0011.86 RioG.JPG 1926.2xx2~Cabo A1.435~0011.86 ATSF.JPG 1924.2Dxx~SLoc E1.435~0020.60 Ganz.Bull~MAVx.JPG 1882.xCxx~LSxx E1.435~0007.69 Ganz.0377~MAVx.JPG OpenBveTrainSim\OBTS is a free application for PCs, that runs both newer 3D Content\Addons & older 2D Bve2TrainSim\B2TS + Bve4TrainSim\B4TS Content\Addons from a diverse global User\Developer community. Subway, Tram, LightRail, MainLine, Freight & Passenger content is available, depicting legacy & modern trains & routes from the world over. OBTS allows operating a train with a view from the cab of the track ahead, or from lineside while roaming the 3D train exterior & scenery; the goal is to complete a selected route, while obeying Schedules+Signals without Speeding\Derailing. OBTS runs best under Windows10\8\7~32\64bit; it can be made to run under WindowsXP\Vista & Linux\Ubuntu\Debian\MacOSX, however these operating systems are NOT fully compatible with all functions. OBTS source code, compiled programs, docs, trains & routes are without any registered CopyRight\Patent\TradeMark & thus are free to DownLoad+Use+Modify+UpLoad+Share. __FORCETOC__ OBTS Features : MenuSelectable ScreenWindow Size+Resolution+Interpolation : MenuSelectable KeyBoard+Mouse, Optional Stick\Controller: Saitek.PZ45 \ SanYing.OHCPC01 \ PIE.RailDriver : MenuSelectable Train+Route Combinations : MenuSelectable Cab\Roaming\RunBy\Helicopter Views : Supports 1C+2C WAV Sounds & 3D Positioning : Supports 2D GIF+BMP+PNG ImageTexturing : Supports 3D Animated+B3D+L3D+Obj+S Objects & Legacy CSV+X Objects : Supports 3D CSV Routes & Legacy RW Routes : Supports 3D Cabs+Consists & Legacy 2D Cabs : Supports Controls+Signals Via Custom DLL PlugIns OBTS Minimum PC Specs : Intel\AMD 2.6GHz CentralProcessor + 4GB CentralRAM : Nvidia\ATI GraphicProcessor + 128MB GraphicRAM : SolidStateDrive C With 60GB Available Space : 15"Display Set For 1366x768~32Bit Resolution + Stereo Speakers : 104 KeyBoard + 3Button Mouse, Optional Stick\Controller: Saitek.PZ45 \ SanYing.OHCPC01 \ PIE.RailDriver : Windows10\8\7~32\64Bit OperatingSystem : Faster Processors + More RAM is always better; legacy MechanicalDrives & cheap PCs with Shared Central+Graphic Processors\RAM are NOT recommended. : The latest versions of free antivirus apps MS~SecurityEssentials\WindowsDefender & MS~MaliciousSoftwareRemovalTool ARE recommended; these provide good protection when updated & run at least Weekly, & can be fully automated via the Windows TaskScheduler & batch routines. 3rdParty antivirus apps (AVG, Kaspersky, McAfee, Norton, Symantec,...) while good intentioned, are expensive to Purchase + Update, complex to Install + Maintain, notorious for FalsePositives + FalseQuarantines that crash the OperatingSystem + Apps, & near impossible to remove without a Drive Reformat + OS Reinstall. : OBTS Programs & Documents OpenBveTrainSim\OBTS programs & Route\Train addons are typically UpLoaded\Published as ZIP\RAR\TAR.GZ\7Z archive files, which are Extracted\UnZipped after download; so before downloading any Program\Addon, first download & install the free 7Zip Archive Manager, which handles new & legacy archive formats (ZIP, RAR, EXE, CAB, TAR, 7Z, etc); older archivers (WinZIP, WinRAR, etc) are NOT recommended, as they may not Read\Extract newer formats. After 7Zip is installed, then download & install the OBTS program + addons per these links + instructions below + details in the OBTS Install section. : OBTS Program+AddOns With PreConfigured Folders & Settings, + Train & Route Development Apps, + Train & Route Samples: : UnZip+Place+Merge These Files Under This SubFolder : C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ : If Asked, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : OBTS ProgramOnly Update; Pick+DownLoad The Latest Release: : UnZip+Place+Merge These Files Under This SubFolder : C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\ : If Asked, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : OBTS MasterSource+Docs Update; Pick+DownLoad The Latest Release: : UnZip+Place+Merge These Files Under This SubFolder : C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\OpenBve-Master\ : If Asked, Pick "FOR ALL CONFLICTS \ ITEMS" Then "COPY & REPLACE \ YES" : OBTS Install Under Windows10\8\7 OpenBveTrainSim\OBTS program & addon installation requires you have full Admin\Configuration\Owner rights on your PC\OperatingSystem & be able to Extract\Read\Edit\Copy\Move\Paste the associated SubFolders\Files as needed. : Configure Windows UserAccountControl\UAC as follows: :: Pick START\CONTROL PANEL\USER ACCOUNTS\CHANGE USER ACCOUNT SETTINGS\NEVER NOTIFY\OK :: Pick START\REBOOT : Display\Confirm your Windows LogIn %UserName%: :: On the Windows DeskTop, pick "START", pick "RUN...", type "CMD" & pick "OK" :: On the resulting CMD prompt, type "ECHO %UserName%", then ENTER :: Note the displayed %UserName% & eXit the CMD prompt : In Windows Explorer, make this new Folder with your LogIn replacing %UserName%: :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ : With these SubFolders: :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\RouteDevs\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\LegacyContent\TrainDevs\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Prog\OpenBve-Master\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\ProgArcs\ :: C:\Users\%UserName%\AppData\Roaming\OpenBve\Settings\ : RightPick each SubFolder above & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : DownLoad your choice of Train addons from :: OBTS_Addons :: Make a seperate custom named \SUBFOLDER\ for each Train: :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\SUBFOLDER\Train.Dat, Panel.*, Sound.Cfg, Train.Txt, Etc :: Again RightPick each SubFolder & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : DownLoad your choice of Route addons from :: OBTS_Addons :: Make a seperate custom named \SUBFOLDER\ for each Route: :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\*.CSV,RW :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\RailWay\Object\*.B3D,Animated,GIF,BMP,PNG :: \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\SUBFOLDER\Railway\Sound\*.Wav :: Again RightPick each SubFolder & configure for full READ+WRITE+SHARED access. : DownLoad the OBTS program from :: DownLink :: Extract & place these Folders+Files under \OpenBve\ :: RightPick executable File \OpenBve\Prog\OPENBVE.EXE :: Pick PROPERTIES\COMPATIBILITY\SETTINGS FOR ALL USERS\RUN PROGRAM AS ADMINISTRATOR\APPLY\OK\OK :: To run main program, DoublePick on link \OpenBve\OpenBveTrainSim :: In the OPTIONS menu; select Resolution, Interpolation & other settings per your hardware & preference. :: Pick START NEW GAME; set MODE OF DRIVING to ARCADE. :: In the ROUTE menu, browse \OpenBve\LegacyContent\RailWay\Route\ & select a SubFolder & CSV\RW File. :: In the TRAIN menu, browse \OpenBve\LegacyContent\Train\ & select a SubFolder. :: In the displayed TRAIN.TXT, note the Keys required for train Control+Safeties. :: Pick START to load & drive the chosen Route+Train. :: Loading usually takes 30sec or longer, & varies with the chosen Route+Train & your PC specs. :: When loading completes, the usual view is looking across cab controls at track ahead from the routes 1st stop. If OPENBVE.EXE generates an error such as "Access to path C:\... denied" or "Process terminated...", before running the program again, carefully review the install instructions above; insure all Folders\Files are arranged & configured proper, that UserAccessControl\UAC is set as noted, & that dependencies (SDL, OpenAL, etc) are installed. OBTS AddOn Train+Route Developer Tools : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Files .Animated+Cfg+Dat+B3D+CSV+Txt+XML; Do NOT Use MS~EXCEL or MS~WORD To Edit OBTS Files! : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Images .BMP+GIF+PNG : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Sounds .WAV : ToolsLink ~ Guide For OBTS Train+Route Objects .B3D+CSV : ToolsLink ~ Guide For OBTS Train Coding; Legacy Format : ToolsLink ~ Default DLL\PlugIn For Trains; ATS.Cfg Not Required : ToolsLink ~ Custom DLL\PlugIn For Generic Steam\Diesel\Electric Trains; ATS.Cfg Required : ToolsLink ~ Custom DLL\PlugIn For British Steam\Diesel\Electric Trains; ATS.Cfg Required : ToolsLink ~ Custom DLL\PlugIn For British Diesel\Electric Trains; ATS.Cfg Required : ToolsLink ~ Custom DLL\PlugIn For Japanese Trains; ATS.Cfg Required : ToolsLink ~ Guide For OBTS Route Coding : ToolsLink ~ Guide For OBTS Route Coding; Legacy Format : ToolsLink ~ Guide For OBTS Route Coding; Legacy Format : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Route Forests : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Route Terrain; Includes Demo : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Objects+Routes+Trains; Legacy Format : ToolsLink ~ Editor For OBTS Route Track Category:Browse